1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile data communications and, in particular, to systems and methods for dynamically selecting preferred networks for routing messages.
2. Background of the Problem and Related Art
With the increasing demand for mobile data communications has come a proliferation of sophisticated wireless communication network systems. For example, voice, email, and Internet-related data may be transmitted from a mobile platform via wireless analog cellular, digital cellular or satellite systems in addition to more conventional wired systems (such as a local area or wide area network). The majority of presently available wireless data networks fall into one of four general categories (for example, Wide Area Packet-Switched Data networks; Circuit-Switched Cellular (CSCD) networks; Cellular Digital Packet Data (CDPD) networks; and Satellite networks (LEO, MEO or GEO)) or include industry specific or vendor proprietary network systems. As new technologies emerge and converge, the number, types and availability of wireless data network systems will undoubtedly grow as will the complications encountered in selecting between those systems.
It is recognized by those skilled in the art that no one of the foregoing categories provides an optimum solution for every wireless data application. Performance varies from solution to solution. Factors recognized as influencing the performance of wireless data networks include: geographic coverage, network availability, allowable latency for message delivery, message size, data security, data integrity and the cost of sending the message across the network. Due in large part to the existence of these factors, which all must be taken into some degree of consideration when selecting a network, an evaluation of the wireless data network needs of an organization often returns several competing requirements. In one set of circumstances, a certain wireless data network may be the right choice based on over-riding cost considerations. In other circumstances, message latency, security issues and system availability may dictate the selection of a different wireless data network (even if more expensive).
As a result, an intelligent solution to network selection would preferably use the most desirable wireless data network (taking into account the foregoing factors) with respect to each individual messaging instance. Such a solution effectively eliminates the negative effects which result from the selection of a single xe2x80x9ccompromisexe2x80x9d wireless data network solution to serve the needs of the organization. It would be preferred if the solution effectively evaluated and considered the immediate conditions affecting individual message transmission at the time of message sending and then selected, from amongst the available wireless data networks, the best (i.e., most desirable) network to handle the transmitted message in view of a number of factors or considerations. The present invention provides just such a solution in the form of a mobile resource management tool that effectuates on an individual message by message basis the most effective selection of a supporting wireless data network in relation to a data message transmission.
A client device has access to multiple data communications networks when sending an application originated message to a server. An included network management functionality evaluates on an individual message by message basis a number of factors and selects one of the networks over which the message is to be communicated to the server. The selection process involves having the network management functionality identify a particular selection rule containing a network clause relating to each potentially useable communications network. The particular selection data comprising each network clause of the identified rule are then evaluated in the context of the message transmission in order to select for the message the particular one of the networks to be used for the communication.